Asi Quiero Recordarte
by Da-ssaCullen
Summary: Lindo Fic narrado por Renesmee... nose como poner el Sumary..Pero solo les puedo decir que la historia es linda  :   Todos Humanos R/B.


Los personajes no son mios (: son de Meyer... Pero la Trama Si .

**Fic basado en la cancion de la oreja de Van gogh llamada Asi quiero recordarte.**

**Espero que lo disfruten :**

**-Danna-**

* * *

><p>Asi Quiero Recordarte:<p>

PowRenesmee:

Desdes que mi madre murio no he podido dormir la noche entera , pero hoy por alguna extraña razon senti que debia dormir . me acoste y cai rendida. Enseguida empeze a soñar que Mamá … Ella entro por la puerta de mi cuarto , estaba vestida con ropa Blanca y se veia realmente linda, la mire y sonrei una lagrima cayo por mis ojos. Ella se sento en la orilla de mi cama justo al lado mio .

-Perdona que entre sin llamar, Se que no esta la hora y menos el lugar –Dijo- Pero tenia que contarte que en cielo no se esta tan mal.

Yo no podia articular palabras.

-Mañana ni te acordaras-continuo-Es solo un sueño te repetiras y en forma de respuesta pasara una estrella fugaz.

Mas lagrimas calleron de mis ojos.

-Mami- dije.

-Y cuando me marche estara mi vida en la tierra en paz tan solo queria despedirme darte un beso y verte una vez mas-Dijo.-Promete que seras feliz, te ponias tan guapa al reir y asi solo asi quiero recordarte… Asi como antes, asi adelante , asi vida mia mejor sera asi.

Yo llore aun mas.

-Lo prometo –dije.

-Ahora debes descansar, deja que te arrope como años atrás, recuerdas como antes te cantaba antes de ir a acostar- Dijo, mientras tomaba mi sabana y me arropaba.

-Lo recuerdo claramente- le conteste.

-Tan solo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti-Dijo- Y es aquella trite noche no te di ni un adios al partir.

Yo no podia parar de llorar.

-Vida mia ahora te toca a ti seguir nuestro viaje- dijo-se esta haciendo tarde, tendre que marcharme ,en unos segundos va a despertar.

Entonces se levanto de mi cama y camino hacia la puerta yo me quede observandole mientras se marchaba , cuando estaba en la puerta volteo y se despidio con la mano , una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos… yo le respondi la despedida y ella cerro la puerta.

Me desperte llorando a mares , camine hacia el closet y saque el primer pantalon y la primera camiseta que consegui me coloque mis converce y baje las escaleras corriendo en la puerta de la casa habia una nota que decia ''_Nena te deje en el microondas comida, aunque nose si esta muy buena… te quiero mucho vuelvo : TU papa… Edward._

Mi Padre se mostraba mas fuerte que yo… pero se que le duele tanto como a mi , porque aveces lo he sorprendido llorando mientras ve cualquier foto de mamá.

Abri la puerta y la cerre con llave… y fui caminando hasta que llegue a mi destino… el cementerio .

Busque la lapida de Mamá me sente al lado a llorar y a recordar como paso todo.

FlashBack:

_Estaba en casa de la tia Alice, me estaba maquillando porque al dia siguiente era mi fiesta de 15 años… pasabamos el rato entre bromas y chistes malos … hasta que Alice recibe una llamada._

_-Halo-Dijo- AH Hola Edward…. Que sucede porque tan nervioso….. Que?-Grito Alice- Pero Como?... Si ya vamos para Alla._

_-Que paso Alice?- pregunte nerviosa._

_-Bella-Dijo-Tubo un accidente automovilstico cuando venia de Port Angels … un conductor borracho la arrollo, el carro dio vueltas y aterrizo boca abajo. Parece que otro conductor lo prescencio todo y logro llamar una ambulancia , Bella esta en el Hospital… Papa la esta atendiendo._

_-Vamos-Grite._

_-Sisisi-Dijo Alice-Lavate la cara y vamoss._

_Nos mantamos en el auto y fuimos directo al hospital… cuando llegamos La escena que precensiamos era trajica … Tia rose y tio Emmet, estaban sentados en unas sillas y Rose no paraba de llorar el Tio emmet estaba igual el abuelito Charlie esta sentado en el piso viendo al techo y algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos , la abuela renne por su parte … gritaba como loca cosas sin sentido… mi abuela Esme estaba hablando con el Abuelito Carlisle… ella enseguda empezo a llorar. Alice corrio a los brazos de Jasper quien tambien lloraba Alice empezo a gritar como la Abuelita Renne. Pero el que mostraba la imagen mas triste era papá que estaba sentado sin llorar observando al piso parecia una estatua cuando me vio las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos ._

_-QUE PASO?-Grite.-QUE LE PASO A MI MAMÁ?_

_Todos me miraron … en eso venia saliendo una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana azul… corri y levante la sabana.. esto no podia estar pasando…. Por que ami._

_Me le avente ensima al cuerpo sin vida de mi Mamá y empeze a llorar y a gritarle que se levantara que como era posible que me dejara sola… que tenia que estar hay en mis 15 años , que no me podia dejar sola… pero solo se quedo hay con los ojos cerrados._

_Mi padre se levanto y me tomo por la cintura abrazandome._

_-Ella va a estar en un lugar mejor-me dijo papa en un susurro._

_Yo deje de gritar y me abrace a mi papa a llorar._

Fin de FlashBack.

Mire la lapida de Mamá y segui llorando … una mano me toca la Papá.

-Hija, llegue a la casa y no te vi-Dijo- Supose que estarias aquí.

Yo lo abraze y llore y tambien comenzo a llorar .

-Ella esta con nosotros-dijo-Ella esta en nuestro corazon .

Lo mire y el Dijo.

-Sonrie… sabes que ella asi quiere recordarte.

Yo voltee mi cara hacia la lapida y por ultimo la subi hacia el cielo.

-Te Quiero Mami-dije y le sonrei al cielo.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... que les parecio?<strong>

**Les digo que yo llore mientras la hacia :'(**

**Tambien porque esta cancion me da demaciado tristesa ( asi quiero recordarte )**

**Es lindo?**

**Reviews ? Si! Gracias *-***

**Hasta luego :)**


End file.
